


Board games night

by Hermit9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/pseuds/Hermit9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Ooh how about one where Bucky and Sam are talking (arguing) about anything you want and Steve is just like "come on guys" but silently happy cause he's with his two best buddies and he knows it's all in good fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board games night

“I don’t understand.”

“What?”

“How can an elevator nookie be worth more than a power outage nookie?” Bucky frowned at the treacherous dice on the table, shifting escaped strands of brown hair back over his ears.

“Because I am just that good, winter boy,” Sam answered, smirking and puffing his chest in a fake display of alpha pride.

“Ha. Ha. That is _not_ what I keep hearing around the base.” It was Bucky’s turn to smirk as Wilson choked on his beer. 

Steve stayed silent as the argument went back and forth a few more times. It took a lot of self control to keep his expression strictly neutral. He wanted to smile until his cheeks hurt. He wanted to laugh and slap them both on the back, to grab them into a group hug (ok that one would be uncomfortable as neither of them was exact small or dainty). He cleared his throat and the bickering quieted, Sam and Bucky still trading friendly jabs and shoves but now quiet and nominally paying attention to the blond team leader.

“So, now that _that_ has been discussed, I hang with Bucky at the coffee shop, bum a cigarette from Sam and take a nap. “ He deliberately placed the cards on the table, enjoying the sounds as they snapped on the wood. He felt his smile grow at the consternation showing on his friends’ face.  
“And that, gentlemen, is how I win.” He let that sink in for a beat “ _Again_.”

Bucky threw his head back, laughing freely. Sam scowled, going over the cards but finding no fault in the points count. 

“That is just not natural, Steve.”

“What can I say? Lady Luck has good taste.”

“Yeah. Geriatric.”

Before Steve could come up with a suitable barb to throw back the red shirted staff-member walked up to the table, having noticed the end of the game.

“An other hand? Or should I pull a different game?”

“Definitely a new game. Surprise us.” Steve said. 

“But not that ricochet thing!” Sam raised in objection. “I want something I actually have a chance at winning.”

She looked at Bucky for further instructions, but he just shook his head, smiling but shy again.

“All right. Let me just gather this one back up and I will be right back with something new.”

She efficiently shuffled the cards back in the box and walked away. And for a few minutes Steve allowed himself to be happy. No anxiety, no worries about the future. Just some nice cold beers, board games and his two best friends finally warming up to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just don't know where that came from. Actually, it came from playing too much Chez Geek in High School (among other things).
> 
> However! The bar they are at is real, it's called Randolph and it's in Montreal (http://www.randolph.ca/). Huge library of games, decent food, good drinks. If you're ever in the city go check it out, it's all sorts of awesome.
> 
> The card game they are playing is Chez Geek. The "ricochet thing" is an evil evil game called Ricochet Robots (https://boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/51/ricochet-robots).


End file.
